


♦ Wild Wild West

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, High School Crush, Kinda, M/M, Sassy Gabriel, Shy Dean, Spin the Bottle, Straightforward Cas, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: Spin the Bottle</p><p>So, as soon as Gabriel caught sight of Dean, he almost ran towards the Winchester, dragging his brother along. Because of Dean’s friendship with Gabriel, now he was sure Castiel at least knew his name, but nothing aside from polite greetings had been exchanged between them, and Dean couldn’t help feeling his heartbeat increasing as they approached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Wild Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this one, guys. ;-; It's just been a busy weekend, and unfortunately I could barely get my hands on the computer, which means I'm totally behind schedule on the challenge *sighs*. But anyway, I hope you all like this one! c:

Dean Winchester had been pining over Castiel Novak ever since the beginning of the year, so when the blue-eyed showed up dressed in a cowboy costume that matched Dean’s for the Harvelle’s annual costume party, it was only understandable that the Winchester teen almost had a heart attack upon seeing him.

Okay, so maybe Castiel’s costume didn’t exactly _match_ his, and Dean might have overreacted with the whole heart attack thing, but, the thing is: aside from them, only Lisa – a girl who was trying to get Dean to her bed since she first laid eyes on him – was dressed in a western costume, and the green-eyed boy would be lying if he said he didn’t have a Wild West fetish. In fact, it was hard to even hold himself in place as Castiel entered the party, closely followed by his older brother, Gabriel.

Since Castiel was a year younger than him, Dean had never grown the balls to actually talk to him, and it had already been six months. What he did do was getting to be best friends with Gabriel, which turned out to be easy once they watched Star Wars together for the first time and realized they had the same opinions about most of it. Still, it didn’t take more than a week for Gabriel to notice just how over his head Dean was into Castiel, and he had given him until this very party to tell the raven haired boy, or else he would.

Lots of fights originated from that, but, eventually, Dean accepted the deal, mainly because sooner or later he would have to talk to Castiel anyway, and if he were to reject him, Dean could then move on with his life. Of course, Dean’s acceptance to getting to know the younger boy had come only after Gabriel assured him for something about a week that Castiel was gay.

So, as soon as Gabriel caught sight of Dean, he almost ran towards the Winchester, dragging his brother along. Because of Dean’s friendship with Gabriel, now he was sure Castiel at least knew his name, but nothing aside from polite greetings had been exchanged between them, and Dean couldn’t help feeling his heartbeat increasing as they approached.

“Hey, Dean-o!” Gabriel greeted him, a huge grin that definitely told him more than he wanted to know splitting his lips. It was obvious that the older Novak wanted Dean to confess his feelings right there and then, but Dean had until the end of the party, and he intended to make good use of his time.

With a smile of his own, Dean tipped his hat at Gabriel. “Hey, Gabe.” He then turned towards Castiel and, feeling bold, sized him up. “Hello to you too, Cas,” the blonde said, taking his hat off before winking at the boy and putting it back on. “Nice costume you got there.” It had been the biggest amount of words he had ever directed to Castiel and he started feeling confident, especially after he saw a small blush rising up the blue-eyed teen’s cheeks.

“Hello, Dean, and thank you. Your costume suits you well,” he remarked, and Dean pretended for a small moment that Castiel was checking him out. Because there was no way the raven haired was doing that, but Dean could swear he saw a small sparkle of appreciation cross the younger Novak’s eyes.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at them and rolled his eyes, tapping Dean’s and Castiel’s shoulders. “Well, since I’m so clearly the third wheel here, I’m off to see Kali. Have fun, children, and don’t forget to use protection,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way towards his girlfriend, who was currently getting them both glasses of fruit punch.

Being the usually smooth guy he was, Dean shouldn’t have chocked on his own spit and almost coughed his eyes out. But then again, this was Castiel, and everything about Dean’s world turned backwards when it was about that stupidly handsome blue-eyed guy. I mean, he was just a teenager; he shouldn’t look like a real actor from those western movies Dean liked so much and watched whenever he could.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asked, worry clouding his features as he probably wondered how his brother could ever think he would lay a hand on someone as stupid as Dean Winchester. Once the green-eyed nodded and snatched a drink from someone who was passing by, earning himself a glare, Castiel licked at his lips. “I’m sorry about my brother. My plan wasn’t forcing you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

Dean was about to nod, but once Castiel’s words really reached his brain, he opened his eyes widely. _Force_ him to do something? “What the fuck are you talking about, Cas?” he inquired, completely confused with the boy’s words. In his head, he simply couldn’t make sense out of what he had just said, because Castiel had basically implied that Gabriel hadn’t meant something he would definitely be against.

That pretty blush came back to his cheeks as the blue-eyed boy averted Dean’s gaze. “Gabriel told me he forced you to come to me tonight and, even after I explained to him how you wouldn’t be interested, he still insisted on trying to get something out of you. So I’m sorry, for his behavior and now for making you uncomfortable,” the younger teen explained and wait a second there, was he really suggesting that _he_ was the one who had a crush on Dean and _Dean_ was the one who didn’t like him back?

Before the Winchester could open his mouth to ask, though, Scream by Avenged Sevenfold started playing and Ash called everybody to the living room. Hands started pushing both Dean and Castiel towards the place, and they couldn’t do anything but following the flow of people, who led them to where Ash’s signature Spin the Bottle game would take place.

Although Dean tried to sit by Castiel’s side and rip answers out of him, Lisa, Bela, Charlie and Kevin decided it would be a good idea to sit between them. “Okay, guys, everyone knows how the game works!” Ash said before spinning the empty beer bottle he had probably been cultivating in his bedroom for the last two weeks.

As people started kissing each other, Dean tried to work around the words Castiel had so kindly thrown at him while at the same time avoiding Lisa’s hand. She was the one to his left, and she wouldn’t stop trying to run her fingers up his leg or scoot a little closer. To be honest, it was tiring, and Dean was definitely not in the mood, so he asked to change places with Garth, who was sitting to his right.

Just as they did so – Garth grinning at Lisa like he had found a pot of gold –, the song changed to Wild Wild West by Will Smith and the bottle stopped pointing at him. Dean raised his gaze, only to see the other end pointing at no more, no less than Castiel Novak. Damn his luck. They stared at one another for a few moments, Dean asking for permission and Castiel trying to breathe normally, before Ash sighed and told them to just kiss already, that it was only a game and no one would think they were gay or any of that bullshit.

Except, both Dean and Castiel knew very well that wasn’t the problem. The Winchester still didn’t know what the Novak had meant a few minutes ago, but he was very aware of how he would let himself go if he kissed him and, although he had no problems with people knowing about his crush, he did have a problem with the object of his near-obsession finding it out.

Still, that wasn’t something that would stop Dean from getting a kiss from Castiel, even if it were the first and last, and therefore he crawled towards the center of the circle, the blue-eyed following him. Castiel bit his lips as they approached, and Dean cupped the boy’s cheeks. If he was gonna do it, then it had to be now.

“I’ve been in love with you for six months now,” Dean whispered as he pulled Castiel closer, sealing their lips together. For the first few terrifying seconds, Castiel just stood there, and Dean was that, if he opened his eyes, he would see the Novak’s ones opened widely, probably not believing Dean really had the audacity to confess such a thing before kissing him.

And then Castiel fisted his hands on Dean’s shirt and pressed them tightly against each other, opening his mouth once Dean licked at his bottom lip to invite the blonde in. Dean was truly overwhelmed with the need he felt in Castiel’s movements, and he was more than a little amazed by how _right_ it felt to be kissing him. Of course, he had been waiting for this moment long enough, but he never thought it would feel as if they were meant to kiss in that very party, in that very instant and, actually, anywhere and when else they had the opportunity.

That was probably the reason why the moment lasted no more than what felt like seconds. By the way Dean could feel eyes burning on his back, though, he was pretty sure it had been way more than that. And even so, as soon as they broke the kiss, Dean almost pulled Castiel back towards him, already missing the feeling of his lips.

He tried to pull away and begin the crawl of shame back to his place, but Castiel’s hands still hadn’t left his shirt, making the green-eyed look up at him. “You’re so stupid, Dean Winchester,” he murmured, and Dean frowned because, wow, that was something he wasn’t expecting. “I’ve been in love with you from the first time you came to my house,” Castiel added then, successfully throwing all of Dean’s hurt away.

With his heart on his mouth, Dean cleared his throat, completely tuning out the people tried clearing their throats or sigh to get them to pull apart. “You don’t happen to want to get out of here, do you?” the blonde asked, giving Castiel a tentative smile that earned him a huge grin from the younger boy.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said, standing up and pulling Dean towards the door. The Winchester could still here Will Smith’s voice fading from the speakers as he followed Castiel eagerly, holding his hat in place as he heard people back in the living room calling after them.

As they walked past Lisa, she narrowed her eyes in disgust, but Dean only winked at her, because like Hell he would let her ruin his night now. Gabriel was a completely different story and, even though he did try to stop them, once they didn’t pay attention to him, the older Novak simply reminded them about protection, remark to which Castiel replied with an eye roll and a warning for his brother not to wait him up. Dean laughed so hard at the exchange that for a moment Castiel stopped and stared at him.

After recovering his breath, the blonde Winchester pulled the blue-eyed towards himself once again and kissed him with a sweeter touch of lips, showing Castiel that this wasn’t just a onetime thing, and that if Castiel thought of it like that, he was definitely screwed. By the way the raven haired smiled at him once they started towards the Impala yet again, though, Dean was pretty sure he was completely fine with making their relationship a long term thing, which he proved by, six years later, accepting Dean’s proposal to marry him.

For some reason, Wild Wild West became Dean’s favorite song after that party.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
